Emma's Problem
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: This fic has been abandoned. It's been so long since I've seen the show and I didn't want to butcher the characters anymore than I already did.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Emma's problem: Rewritten

Rating: um, I still don't understand the new one sooooo…PG-13.

Summery: Emma flees when she gets some unwelcomed news in her personal life.

Disclaimer: These things make my life hell, you know that? As soon as you put these suckers up you feel sad. You know why? It's because you realize that you don't own them and you wish to hell you did.

I'm beginning to think that the PG-13 is more for my benefit than the stories. Hehe.

Note: I was unhappy with the way I wrote it the first time, so I decided to rewrite it. I'm only putting the first chapter up to see how you like it; so don't be afraid to drop a line.

The first time she threw the figurine, she didn't notice she had picked it up until she heard it crash against her bedroom door. When she threw the second, the third, and the fourth and so on and so on, she knew what she was doing.

When she ran out of knickknacks, she smashed all the mirrors in her room. She started with her vanity mirror, the one she kept hidden in her closet because it seemed too girly, even to her. She then proceeded to smash her dresser mirror, her bathroom mirror and the mirror she had hanging on the wall.

A vague voice in the back of her mind lightly asked why she had so many damn mirrors. A body only needed two, one in the bathroom and one in the bedroom.

"_Brennan and I have an announcement to make!" Shalimar all but bounced the words out of her mouth. Brennan stood beside her, an arm draped around her shoulders and a hesitant smile on his face. _

_Emma could feel the waves of love and excitement and a hell of a lotta lust and apprehension (this was from Bennan only). It came from both of them. And she felt her stomach sink and a greasy ball form in her stomach._

_The music of the club that once pleased her mind, now gave her a headache that pounded at her temples and behind her eyes. She quickly grabbed the water glass that had for the past three weeks become her companion. _

_The doctor told her she had to cut back on caffeine and no alcoholic drinks._

_She watched the knowing smile on Adams face, and watched as Jesse's face became a blank mask, and felt him close of his emotions. _

_Her soul mate in this unknown love triangle. Jesse in love with Shalimar. Emma in love with Brennan. Shalimar in love with Brennan. He in love with her._

_A smile split across Shal's pretty flushed face as she spoke the words that she already knew that would come out of her mouth. But still that did not stop the roaring of blood in her head as she felt the waves of happiness drift from her and how her eyes followed the words as they shaped her lips._

_She remembered that when she gave her congratulations and made her excuses about a headache from the music, it felt like her body was wading through water._

_She avoided Brennan's eyes but she could feel them on her, watching her as she fled the club._

And now, half an hour later, she had successfully destroyed all the knickknacks and cards (and that one bottle of perfume that Bren had bought her because he said it reminded him of her) and pictures of them that Brennan had given her over the past couple of years.

She berated her self, because she knew she had no right to feel this way. What she and Brennan had were two people who could not be as they were with other non-new mutants.

She and Brennan had an…agreement. It started because they knew that when their emotions and passions were high, they had little control over their mutations. But for the last six months into the first year of their agreement, Emma fell in love with him.

'Not part of the agreement.' She told herself angrily as she roughly kicked the glossy glass pieces that once formed the shape of Buddha.

She dragged a suitcase from inside her closet and threw it on the bed and began cleaning out the top drawer. Bras, panties, socks, nightclothes, she threw them into the suitcase without folding and made her way down to the second drawer. And her mind continued to swirl and be chaotic.

She had packed nearly all her clothes into four suitcases and gathered all her make up and brushes and shampoos and cream rinse shoved them into an overnight bag and loaded them into a car.

By the time she closed the trunk her anger had left her, leaving her tired, and with an even worse headache, and so unbearably sad.

She buckled herself into the car and picked up her cell and dialed a number that she had known nearly all her life. A quick conversation and a few tears shed, she end the call and pulled out of the garage.

She then made another. She gave the airline the name of the ID that she had stolen (one of many that she had stolen), one that she had been working on for another new mutant in need of safety.

Her own picture was yet to be in it, but she figured she could work a little mojo on them while she waited. She figured that she could work on it while she waited for her plane to board.

So…what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rating: I don't know PG? You be the judge.  
  
Summery: Emma's thoughts during the drive there. Where the hell are they exactly? New York? Damned if I know. Oh, yeah the other members reactions.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know why I bother with it, makes you more depressed you don't own them. Now if I could get my hands on the creator. P.S. it sucks writing with long nails. You hit every button but the one you want.  
  
***  
  
Jesse stared at the destruction that Emma had left behind. He couldn't figure what made her go mad. She was fine when he talked to her an hour before and now this. He saw the broken figurine and perfume bottles; they were a few of her cherished possessions. From Brennan. Suddenly it clicked. There was other stuff that Brennan had given her for various reasons broken all over the place. She was angry with Brennan. And Shalimar. Well, he couldn't blame her. He was too, he loved Shalimar but she was completely ignorant of the fact or she just didn't want to notice it. " Oh man! In large doses perfume, different perfumes mixed together, are a dangerous combo." Shal said to Jesse. Jesse looked at her and she was taken aback by the look on his face.  
  
It looked like he understood the wreckage around him. Just before Shalimar came up next to him he saw her journal lying open on the floor and for a moment his breath left his lungs. "Just imagine how she feels." He said quietly and walked towards the door. Jesse stopped next to Brennan " I hope it was worth it." And walked off. He now knew what they did those nights they came home late. Brennan stared after Jesse and briefly closed his eyes. He knew Jesse knew it was in his eyes the accusation. But there was something else in his eyes, something beyond knowing what he and Emma did. He just wished he knew what it was.  
  
Shalimar's voice broke into his reverie " She sure seemed anger at you, Brennan." Again Shalimar felt like she was being left out of something important. Brennan looked around the room and whispered. " She has every right to be." And quickly turned on his heel to his own room. Shal was left staring at his retreating back and turned to Adam and asked "What'd I miss?'' Adam shook his head. " I don't know, but whatever it was it was serious." Shalimar looked at Adam and questioned. "But it does look like she's angry with Brennan. I mean she broke some of the things that he gave her." Adam pulled Shal out the door and closed Emma's bedroom door. "Come on, we'll figure it out tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Emma continued to drive the speeding limit although she felt like gunning it, but no need to get caught when she was almost home free. Emma never told Adam and thankfully, Brennan, about the fact that her parents used to take her to New Orleans for summer vacations and that they had a few cousins and lots of friends there that would help her out if she asked them. It was in New Orleans where she learned what humidity could do to your hair and she hated it. It was like hair had a life of its own and it said, "Screw you" if you tried to tame it. She gave a small laugh because she had a mental picture of it giving her the finger while she tired to fix it. She was so busy thinking about New Orleans that she almost missed the place she was looking for: Sonic. She loved their Chile Cheese hotdogs. She was extremely hungry, and all she had to eat the entire day was a pack of crackers that took her thirty minutes to find. And going crazy didn't exactly help things either now that she realized not only was she hungry but exhausted as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rating: What the hell, PG  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't sayn' cause it makes me sad. 'Sides we all know who it belongs to.  
  
Summery: Same as before, you'll know when I change it. Note: I hate my computer...sometimes.  
  
***  
  
She sat in her car, wondering if Brennan was thinking about her. She knew she should stop but she couldn't help it. She loved him, even as much as she hated him at this moment, hating him for choosing Shalimar and not her. And now she was in a pickle and she was going to have to find away to get along with it or work through it at least. She spotted a payphone across the street and thought it might be best if she should call her cousin and let them know that she was coming. She quickly finished the last of her tatter tots and through the trash away. She pulled her car into the gas station across from Sonic and pressed the phone number to her cousin Liva.  
  
***  
  
"I love him. I really do. I don't know why it took me so long to admit to myself, I guess I was just afraid. Now all I have to do is tell him." Jesse gave a small smile. Emma was just like her mutation, emotional. He skipped a few pages; not wanting read her private thoughts, hoping that she wrote down why she left the way she did. " I finally found out why I was sick, and I'm scared. I didn't want to believe it, not after the announcement they made today. It would seem petty, like jealousy. And I've known for a few days, I just wanted to make sure. They would have brought that up and I would have to give them everything. I should have told Brennan before."  
  
Jesse closed his eyes tightly and put his finger in the book and closed it. He quietly got up and went to Emma's bedroom door, but first he looked both ways to make sure no one was coming his way. He made his way to her bathroom and looked for the trashcan. He found it, he looked inside and he felt his stomach drop. " That I am pregnant." The stick in the trashcan proved positive. Jesse slowly made his way back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. "Damn you Brennan." He swore.  
  
Brennan sat in a chair in his room staring at the same spot he had for the last half an hour. He didn't know why he did what he did, but he did it and one person who was like the brother he never had is angry at him and one person whom he loved left him. He gave a deep sigh. Yes, he now could admit to himself, he loved Emma. 'I'm a coward.' He thought forlornly. He guess what they say is true: you never know what you have until you've lost it. Well he now knew what he was missing and he hated himself for it. He ran his hands roughly over his face and shook his head in hopes of clearing it. He pulled out his sleeping clothes and put them on and went to bed.  
  
1:45 AM: Flashbacks-  
  
A slender body beneath him. Long legs wrapped around him. Red hair wrapped around his hand. Gasps and moans that spurred him on. Big blue eyes that stare up into his as they came.  
  
Brennan's eyes snapped and he bolted up in his bed, gasping for breath. It was their first night together that he was dreaming about. He got out of bed and returned to the chair in his room and blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. 'Where are you Emma?' he thought desperately.  
  
***  
  
What do you think? To dumb? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rating: What the hell, PG  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't sayn' cause it makes me sad. 'Sides we all know who it belongs to.  
  
Summery: Same as before, you'll know when I change it.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been bogged down by schoolwork. Thank you to all those who wish for me to continue with my story. Its just when I read it well, you know the old saying "It only takes one to ruin everything". But I think I'll continue this story. Oh yeah do you guys have any ideas for a proper title?  
  
***  
  
Emma pulled her car up to her cousin's house and just sat in the car for a few minutes. She was unsure and afraid. The last time she had seen Livia they had been fourteen going on fifteen. That was several years ago. She turned of the car and grabbed her stuff out of the backseat. As she walked up the steps to the old Victorian house, and took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before ringing the door bell. The bell hadn't finished ringing before a woman screaming "Ann! Quit picking on your brother and finish your homework!" She was about to say something else but all she got out was wheezing "Emma?" She shook her head as she stared at the woman before her. She had on a pair of jeans and a light pink tank top and she still had the same waist length black hair and bright green eyes that startle everyone. "Livia?" she asked back. The woman shook her head also and then before Emma knew what had happened she ended up in a tight bear hug.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Livia and Emma sat across from each other at the kitchen table, an awkward silence filling the room. All of a sudden the sound of pounding feet could be heard. "Mommy! Nicholas stole my doll!" Livia gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. "Nicholas! Come here!" She said sternly. In popped a little boy of six with the same dark hair as Livia's. "Stand next to your sister." She ordered. Nicholas hung his head and stood next to Ann. Livia stood in front of the children. Emma sat and watched this in silent fascination.  
  
Liva had a child and not just one, but two. "Why did you still your sisters doll?" Livia bore her green eyes into her son and the same green eyes stared up defiantly at his mother. 'Because she stole my coloring book!" He accused while pointing a finger at Ann. And as expected the usual followed, "Did not!" Did to!" Emma looked on and wondered if this could possibly be her future. The kids were cute, though. Emma was brought out of her reverie when Livia shouted "Enough! I don't care who started. You both are in time out. Nicholas, you should have come straight to me and I would have gotten after Ann. And because you didn't both of you must suffer the consequences of your actions." She lectured. She grabbed each child by the hand and led them up the stairs and to their rooms.  
  
Emma sat in the kitchen waiting for her return. Emma had to give it to her; she was a good mother. Emma put a hand on her still flat stomach and wondered what she was going to have. She hoped the baby had Brennan's personality and warrior spirit. She quickly shook her head in disgust. 'He chose Shalimar, not you. Get over and make a life for you and your baby.' Said one voice. But them another one piped up, 'Yes, but I love him and I can't help it. He was always so good to me and helping me and protecting me." The other voice popped up and said sarcastically, "Yeah, he protected you real well.' She shook her head again when she heard the sounds of arguing. "I said twenty minutes for your time out and not a minute less." "But mummy!" Ann and Nicholas whined together. "Any more whining and it will be thirty." She threatened.  
  
Emma heard two doors slam and the sound of feet coming down the stairs. "Sorry about that." Livia apologized as she came around the kitchen door. Emma smiled, "Its okay. Most parents would not have handled that as well as you just did." Livia smiled at the compliment. Emma gave a hesitant breath and asked, "May I ask when you got pregnant?" Livia smile again. "No. I had Nicholas when I was three months shy of seventeen. I got stupid and believed my boyfriend when he said he loved me. Of course I should have known better, we were only dating two months. He was my first boyfriend and thought we would always be together forever." She gave a bitter laugh. "Four weeks after my sixteenth birthday I started feeling sick and went to the doctors and BOOM! Out comes my son nine months later." Emma reached over and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. "Okay that explains Nicholas, but how did you get Ann?" she questioned.  
  
" I had a friend who was a few older than me and she had gotten pregnant and I was with her the whole time and I was named Ann's Aunt. But when Ann was a year old her mother died in a car accident and Emily, Ann's mother, hated her parents had, if you can believe it, a will written out and life insurance. In the will she stated that with my parents consent she would like me to adopt Ann and raise her on my own. And let me tell you as a seventeen-year-old with a newborn and raising a year old and doing school work at the same time was not easy. Thank god tried to be sympathetic and helped me out. Thanks to them and what I went through I fell like a stronger person for it. " (Note: I had a friend who did this. Her friend had gotten pregnant and her friend all but made my friend raise the kid and one-day she asked her friend if she wanted she would adopt the kid. She did and she got a job and everything, he even calls my friend his mommy.)  
  
"Wow." Emma said amazed. Livia shook her head in agreement and then cleared her throat. "So you want to tell me what do I owe for this unexpected visit?" Emma took a deep breath and asked, "I was wondering if it would be possible to live with you for a while. Just so I can get back up on my feet." Emma amended the last piece quickly. She didn't want to impose. Livia turned to her and her eyes showed she knew what had happened to Emma. "You got knocked up too?" she teased. Emma gave an amused smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It happens to the best of us." She joked.  
  
***  
  
Jesse sat in his room again and was resolved to sit and read all of Emma journal. He wanted to see if she might have left any clues as to where she might have gone or if anybody had helped her. He pulled his chair up to his desk and began reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short story Chapter 5  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, Emma and Brennan would already have gotten together.  
Note: Sorry it's been so long, I have had a lot of schoolwork that couldn't have been avoided.  
^^^^^  
Emma sighed as she felt Brennan's mouth move down her neck and onto her chest. " Brennan." she whispered huskily. She moaned again as he found that sensitive spot at the curve of her neck and shoulder. "Hmm?" He answered as his hands removed the left side of shirt and bra.  
  
Her breathing caught as he cupped a breast and bent his head down to kiss it. " Brennan," she moaned as he moved back up to her neck, " We need to get back before somebody realizes we're gone." She whimpered the last part, as he had wrapped one of her legs around his waist and had moved her skirt up and was now grounding into her.  
  
" Do we have to?" His questioned was muffled by Emma's mouth. She kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. For a minute she had the impulse to say no, but they couldn't let anybody know what they were doing. " Yes," she answered in a choked breath. ' Oh God!" she thought, his hands had moved up under her skirt and found the right spot. " Remember, we don't want anybody to know we are doing ?" Before she could take another breath, she heard his growled response " Who cares?" As he had her help him undo his pants.  
  
Emma had a fleeting thought, this was not how she always imagined making love to someone: her pushed up against a wall of a crowded nightclub. Not like anybody was paying attention anyway. " You ready?" he asked, and she shook her head..  
  
Emma's eyes bolted open, sweat covering her body as she woke up from the dream. She had been dreaming of one her and Brennan's moments of making love. ' If you can call it that, love. It's more like meaningless sex now.' She thought bitterly. She looked to her left to see the alarm clock and found it to be 9:30 in the morning. Emma threw her legs over onto the bedroom floor and stood up, which she then quickly put a hand to her to her mouth and made a mad dash to the porcelain god.  
  
Ten minutes later, she sat on the floor of the bathroom, not daring to leave the bathroom in case another round of bile decided to make its presence known. She heard a knock at her door. " Come in." she called weakly. Her throat was raw from throwing up. Seconds later Livia came into her bathroom a class of O. J. and some saltine crackers in hand. " You okay now?" she questioned. Emma gave a small nod " I think so." She whispered. " Okay I'll be back in a second." She left and came back a few seconds later hands free of juice and crackers.  
  
Livia grabbed a washcloth and wet it and cleaned Emma's face. " Do you think you can stand?" she questioned. Emma nodded her head and with the help of Livia's hand she was now clutching the bathroom sink. Livia grabbed a rubber band from a sink drawer and pulled Emma's hair back. "Do you want to try and brush your teeth?" she asked gently. Emma took a deep breath to steady her breathing before answering. " Yeah, I'd like to try." Livia nodded her head in understanding and went back to the bedroom to look through Emma's things for her toothbrush. She stood by her side to make sure she didn't get sick again and when she finished she brought her back to the bed.  
  
She propped up Emma's pillows and pulled the covers around her waist, " Eat all the cracker and orange juice and it should make you feel better. When your stomach is all settled come on down to the kitchen and maybe try a little breakfast. I'm making French toast." She said the last part with a wink. Emma gave a small smile, " Okay, but when I finish this," she swept a hand in the direction of the Juice and crackers, " I'm gonna try and take a shower."  
Back at Sanctuary:  
Adam didn't know what was wrong with his children. Jesse was disgruntled towards Brennan and spent most of his time either in his room or going threw Emma's to find out where she could have gone, Brennan was more anti- social than ever, even more moody than ever. He snapped at Shalimar the other day and now Shalimar was in a pissy mood. And to top it off the one girl who he could picture as his daughter had run away and left no clues on how to find her.  
  
" Shalimar, do you know where Brennan is? I've been calling his com ring but he won't answer. " He asked the feral. " What do I look like his keeper?" she snapped at him. She immediately felt contrite. It wasn't Adam's fault that Brennan was ignoring her. It's just that ever since Emma left he's been cold and distant. Like it was his fault. Come to think of it Jesse was treating Brennan like it was his fault that she was no longer here. " I'm sorry, Adam. I'll go find him for you." She stalked out of the lab and went for Brennan. When she started dating Brennan she didn't think that it would be like this. Even when they were working he was always attentive towards her, now it was like he couldn't bring himself to even look at her. She had question and she wanted answers now, damn it. Was it really Brennan's fault that Emma ran away?  
^^^^^^^  
Was it okay, I know it might sound a little rushed but I wanted to get this chapter out before the idea went away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Note: Sorry it's been so long, I have been really busy. With finishing High School and now graduation practice. Well, I hope this is good for you. God, I haven't updated in a month, almost. Very sorry. Here's a short piece.  
  
^^^^  
  
Emma stared at her reflection in the semi-fogged mirror. Her mind kept running in circles, ' I'm going to have a baby, I never told the father and the others might be looking for me.' Her hand moved down to rest on her still flat stomach, ' Maybe I should have left a note?' she gave a snort and shook her head, she was asking her unborn baby what to do.  
  
Emma shook her head and finished drying off and went in her room to put on a pale blue summer dress. It was sleeveless and scoped just a little on the neck and stopped three inches from her knees. She bought the dress two days after the outside new mutant doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. She didn't know why she bought it, only that she liked the color, she shrugged her shoulders, and at least she could wear it when she was far along. She found a brush and rubber band and put her hair in a ponytail.  
  
She walked slowly down the stairs as she heard children laughter and the sounds of dishes and something that was frying being made. Emma could smell the cinnamon and syrup that was being used. She walked to the doorway to the kitchen and leaned against it and watched Livia and her kids. She made it look so simple.  
  
Livia looked up and caught Emma standing in the doorway. " Hi. You hungry?" she asked her. Emma thought about it for a second and moved into the kitchen. "Yeah, I could eat." Livia smiled her approval. Livia set a plate on the table and started giving her food. Emma sat down at the table, the awkwardness she felt at intruding on her cousin now gone.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Jesse was once again back in Emma's room. He had read and reread Emma's journal so much he knew it by heart. Some of what he read made him angry and pity Brennan. Jesse loved Emma like a brother and if Brennan couldn't see that his sister was good enough for him, then all's the more shame on him. Jesse was looking though everything now; underneath her bed, in her closet, anywhere. And while he was doing that he was cleaning her room at he same time. No need for her to come back home, when she chose to, to a room that smelled like the perfume counter at the mall.  
  
" What the hell are doing?" Brennan demanded angrily. Jesse turned to look at him and through him a glare. " Whats it look like." Jesse snapped back. Brennan walked further into the room. He looked around; it looked cleaner than it did a few days ago. The smell of perfume wasn't as strong as it used to be. " You are cleaning her room?" Disbelief colored his voice. Why would Jesse do such a thing? " Yes. I didn't want her to have a messy room when she comes back." Jesse said.  
  
Brennan looked at him, confusion clear in his eyes. " What makes you think she'll come back?" At that moment Shalimar walked into the room. " She who? Emma?" she questioned both boys. Jesse looked at her. " Of course Emma will be back. And when she does, she'll have some surprises with her." Brennan folded his arms over his chest. " What kind of surprises?" Jesse just shook his head. " She would have told you, but you had to be stupid and never learn it." With that Jesse walked out of Emma's room with a shoebox he found full keepsakes. He hoped it would lead him to find her.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Adam was cleaning out some of the old e-mail inside the computers when he realized that there was quite a few to a Dr. Zimmer. The name sounded familiar. He searched his mind for the name, when he almost had it, he heard the beeping from his inter com. " Yes?" He waited for the person on the other end to answer. " Adam, Proxy just came up with another new mutant. He's causing a lot of trouble." It was Shalimar. He took a deep breath and pushed the save button and closed everything down. " Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
^^^^^  
  
Brennan walked back to his room, his mind going over what Jesse had said. He didn't want to admit it, but Jesse knew something that he didn't. He didn't like that very much. Brennan could feel the guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. He knew that the tension in Sanctuary was mainly his fault. He should have told Emma that was thinking seriously about dating Shalimar. He knew he hurt her, he just never took into consideration how much it would hurt her. He slide against the door he had been leaning on and sat on the floor, he drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his folded arms. ' I want her back. She is the one I want' he thought forlornly. ' Tuff, you should have thought about that when you were screwing her and left her to date some one more adventurous.' The evil part of his brain said. He made his way to his bed and slid under the cover, his last thought was ' It wasn't screwing.'  
  
^^^^  
  
Hope that was okay. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Note: Sorry it is so short, but well it's been a while and I figured something is better than nothing. Let me know if I need to fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't know how many times I gotta say it  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The club was packed, people that where getting a nice buzz from their drinks had already reached the dance floor and letting themselves bumping and grind on everyone they could get their hands on. Brennan sat in the corner waiting for Shalimar to get back from the restroom. He figured that he owed Shal this since they were a couple but he hadn't done couple things with her.  
  
In fact they had been a couple for at least five months now, and the most they had done was hold hands while they were on a mission. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else with her. He was weighed down by too much guilt about Emma and Jesse wasn't letting him forget that either. In fact Jesse seemed to know a whole lot about Emma lately. And frankly he didn't like it, He was the one Emma usually told things to. Him, not Jesse.  
  
He sulked more into his beer and didn't see the brunette in the corner trying to catch his eye.  
  
^^^^  
  
Shalimar looked in the mirror and just looked. For the past five months she had been badgering Brennan about taking her out and now that he did, she would rather be home with Jesse. Crazy she knows. But since Brennan has been having his little episode, she had started spending time with Jesse. She would rather have the company of another female but she ran off.  
  
So she found herself spending time with Jesse at the malls and movies and in the labs and computer area. She had forgotten how much fun he could be, considering he liked to be inside instead of jumping off an airplane. But Brennan is boyfriend her boyfriend and he should start acting like one; there was nothing he could have done.  
  
But the more she thought about she started to remember bits and pieces of conversations that taken place between Brennan and Jesse. They had always a little bickering between but lately it seemed like Jesse was accusing Bren for Emma's disappearance. ".....She wouldn't have left if you hadn't been insensitive towards her." Jesse said coldly. "What makes you think that I was insensitive towards her?" Brennan demanded back hotly. "All you had to do is look at her face that day. You had no intention of telling her what was going on did you?" The last part was laced with anger and hate at Bren.  
  
Shalimar shook her head. That conversation was from a few weeks ago. Brennan had found Jess in her room again. Shal wandered if the day he was talking about was they day they became a couple. She never really asked Brennan about the time he and Em spent together. She remembered a few times they came back all rumpled but Emma said they had gone to the park or to a club. Emma always had a flush to her cheeks and Brennan looked more relaxed. Suddenly the bottom of her stomach seemed to drop out. She knew the answer.  
  
How could she have been so stupid? She always smelt Brennan on Emma and visa versa. Then the last couple of weeks Emma's sent seemed to change. She was pregnant. Shalimar's grip on the sink became so much that she broke it off the wall. A small 'oops' could be heard from her before her anger came back and went for Brennan.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Brennan was on his fourth drink and wandered if Shalimar was going to stay in there forever. If she wanted to look in a mirror they could have stayed at home, for christ sakes. All of sudden the crowed seemed to sense a predator in the air because they parted like the red sea and the blond feral stopped in front of electrically charged man. "You got her pregnant" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Brennan looked up, eyes slightly glassy. "Who?" She looked at him in anger and hurt. "Emma. You got Emma pregnant." Hand on her hips she waited for him to confirm her answer. Brennan shook his head. "No, she's not. She told somebody if she was. And what makes you think I did it." This had come out of now where and his mind was alittle fuzzy at the moment.  
  
She turned around and grabbed both their coats and pulled him by his T- shirt to the doors of the club. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to Sanctuary. Jesse knows. He knows everything." As they reached the pavement, Shalimar shoved him out and he almost tripped but grappled onto the parking meter. He let out a soft 'oomph' when he caught his jacket that Shal threw at him.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Jesse let out a brilliant smile as he hit gold. In the back of her closet there was small shoebox that held a few letters and pictures. And an address someone named Livia lived Louisiana. He stuck the paper in his pocket. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long  
  
^^^^^  
  
Adam nearly spilled the vile that he was holding when a loud crash came from the entrance to the Sanctuary. He quickly put down what he was holding and walked quickly to the loud noise. He saw Brennan stumbling and looking back over his shoulders as Shalimar kept pushing him. Adam took in the angry look that Shal was directing at Brennan and the confused and somewhat scared look on his face. "What's going on?" Adam demanded.  
  
"Where's Jesse?!" If Adam didn't know any better, he could swear that he heard her snarl. Adam was bout to answer when he heard Jesse's footsteps, "I'm right here, whats the problem?" He stood there in khakis and a thin sweater and his hair combed and fixed right and for the first time in a long time, cleaned shaved. Shalimar stomped up to him, only a few inches separating them. "Did you know?" Jesse looked around confused at the turn of events. "Know what?" even as the words left his mouth a light bulb went off in his head.  
  
"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about." One of her hands had reached out and grabbed Jesse by the neck of his sweater. Adam saw this and moved quickly to Shal's side and pulled her aside. "Shalimar, you need to calm down. You're not going to get the answers you want if you threatened him." Shalimar reluctantly agreed and took several deep breaths and shook her head. "Good, now what does Jesse know?" Adam asked her gently.  
  
Shalimar looked Jesse directly in his eyes. "Emma. Did you know?" He was going to make her say and he shook his head, his expression innocent. "What did I know about Emma?" The others saw Shal's hands close themselves into fists and open again. She knew this information was going to hurt Adam. She knew he liked to think that they trusted him enough to go to him with their problems. She folded her arms over her chest. Her gaze harden, "Did you know that Emma was pregnant?" She heard Adams breath come out in a whoosh and she heard Brennan stop breathing.  
  
"Yes. She was pregnant before she left here. She said she was about four or five weeks along, that she was scared and she didn't know what to do, and she wasn't sure how the father felt about her exactly." Every word was covered in anger and he spit them our as if they burned his mouth. Adam looked at Jesse; "Do you know who the father is?" Jesse shook his head. "Can you tell us who it is?" Adam asked exasperated. He didn't know Emma was seeing anyone, and he was angry with himself for not knowing. "You need only to look behind you." Adam turned to look at Shalimar, confused at her tone of voice, it was full of angry and hurt and sorrow.  
  
He then looked at Brennan who was behind him. Adam felt anger rise inside and he wanted to smack him upside the head for being so stupid. Brennan looked taken aback, his face frozen in shock, he let out a breathless " I didn't know." Brennan then turned on Jesse, "Why didn't you tell me. Tell anybody." Before Jesse could answer, an alarm went off from Proxy Blue. There was a new group of mutants causing trouble, and that it looked like it was turning into a crime organization. It would be three months before they could finish the discussion.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Are you sure that you're only four months?" Livia asked in disbelief. Emma looked at herself in the mirror for fifth time. "That's what Dr. Zimmer said. He said that the heartbeat was fine and strong and that there seemed to be no complication." This was the second time that they've had to come back to the department store to find maternity cloths. Livia was about to ask her something when they heard one of the children squeal.  
  
"Ann, Nicholas!" She got up and followed the sound. She saw her son looking inside the racks and she heard her daughter laughing. "Catch me if you can!" Ann taunted. She saw the blond head appear and disappear near the jeans. "Caught you." She said after grabbing Ann by the hand and went looking for her brother.  
  
She found him coming out from one of the racks; she caught him by pulling the back of his shirt. She pulled both her children back to where Emma was trying on clothes. "Move again and you're both grounded for a week." She flipped the hair that had moved over her should back in place, as she gave a sigh of frustration. "All done!" came Emma's reply as she moved towards the register. Livia called to her kids as she followed Emma and gave a sigh as she heard, "You started it!" "Did not" "Did too!" "Not!" "To!" She turned to them and pointed a finger, "If you two don't start behaving, it'll be no television for a week and no ice cream for dessert." Both kids quieted up and looked at the ground not speaking to each other. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimers: If it was mine LLS wouldn't be leaving and Emma and Brennan would have gotten it on long ago. So to answer your question, in case you didn't understand, no I don't own them. Now you've gone and made me cry.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Emma sighed with relief as she sat down in a chair at Café Du Monde; Livia went and took the kids to the bathroom to wash their hands. She didn't show it to Livia but she was worried. She was extremely big, to be only four months a long, maybe she was pregnant before she thought she was. Her and Brennan had been having sex at least two and a half months but that didn't add up. Her doctor said she was gaining weight but maybe she wasn't what if it was the all the baby?  
  
She shook her head, she had to stop this or she'll be giving herself a migraine. And the doctor told her to stay away from thoughts or things that caused stress. She looked up in time to see Livia and the kids exit the bathroom and put a smile on her face, which came naturally when she saw the two children. Even though they were a pain they still were adorable to look at.  
  
Livia sat between Ann and Nicholas and picked up a menu. Emma gave a smile; they had been coming here since she came her and Livia and her have been ordering the same thing every time they came. They always ordered four coffees with chicory, three decaf, one regular and four beignets.  
  
Livia turned to Emma when she finished ordering, "So do have any names for the baby?" Emma shook her head. " I was thinking of Anouk or Vianne or Lilliana Marie or Rose Marie for a girl and either Korben or Roux if it's a boy." Livia shook her head, " I like Korben, it's nice and strong. How come you haven't learned about the babies sex?"  
  
"Because it would ruin the surprise. Besides I kinda have a gut feeling that its going to be a girl." Emma finished with a smirk. Livia looked at her and raised an eyebrow; "Oh, and how do you know that?" But before Emma could answer the waitress brought them their coffees and beignets. The finished in peace and silence.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Brennan warily walked to his room and threw himself on his bed. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and let out a sad sigh. Things between him and the rest of the team have been tense, since finding out about Emma. For a while the dreams about him and her had tapered off but then a few weeks ago they came back in full force.  
  
Brennan banged his head on his pillow while thinking, ' Why did I screw things up with her? It was her I wanted not Shalimar.' He rolled over and buried his head into his pillow. He just wanted Emma back; he just wanted things to be like they used to be. He wanted the one person who he could talk to and not feel ashamed when he told them about his past. He didn't want everyone mad at him anymore.  
  
Adam barley spoke to him and if he did it was in a civil manner but every now and then he'd see a hostile glance from him when he thought he wasn't looking. Shalimar was cold and distant and wouldn't talk to him absolutely necessary and spent most of her free time with Jesse.  
  
The only one that seemed to take pity on him was at least talking to him. He talked to him and asks Brennan to go to lunch with him; he seemed to realize that Brennan was miserable with all that was happening. And Brennan was extremely grateful to him.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Three hours ago Jesse left Sanctuary and boarded a plane to New Orleans, Louisiana and held on to the arm rests of the plane for dear life. He had gotten used to the smooth flying and landings of the Helix; right now he wished more than anything he had taken it instead.  
  
Now a few more hours into the flight he was being told that he had to fasten his seat belt and that they will be landing soon.  
  
^^^^^ TBC.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Don't make me hurt you, you know I don't own anything that has to do with the show or the characters.  
  
^^^^^  
  
By the time Adam pulled his head out of the test tube it had been nearly ten hours since Jesse left. He only noticed that he wasn't there because he needed Jesse to do some research for him, and he didn't come when he yelled out his name or called him on his com ring. He gave up and went back to the lab and went to his laptop, and when he opened it he saw that he had an email from Jesse.  
  
' Adam,  
  
I needed time to myself after everything that's happen. I have an Aunt that just moved and she has been inviting me to stay at her new house, I should be back within a week. Sorry it's so short, I just didn't know how to say it.  
  
Bye,  
  
Jesse'  
  
Adam stared at the email in shock, and then checked the time it was mailed and realized that it had been hours ago. He shook his head and defiantly decided to make an alarm clock in the lab so that he got a break every two hours and something like this wouldn't happen again. He closed his laptop, fighting the urge to slam it, and went to Jesse's room.  
  
He looked around and saw that the bed was made and that his closet had a few clothes missing and that he had a picture frame missing. It had been a picture of the entire group on New Year's at a little hole in the wall restaurant. He remembered the food being very good. He gave another sigh and left the room. He just hoped his 'son' didn't get into any trouble.  
  
^^^^  
  
Shalimar had not gotten an email from Jesse, he had told her himself that he would be leaving for at least a week. She now was lying on her bed and recalling the conversation.  
  
Flashback-  
  
Shal turned her head to the door when she heard the tentative knock from the other side. "Come in." She concealed her surprise when she saw that it was Jesse, it had been a while since he searched for her in her room. "Hey." She noticed that he was avoiding her eyes and looking around her room, taking in the jungle theme.  
  
"What's wrong?" As she said it she moved and pushed Jesse onto her bed and grabbed her chair so that she was now facing him. He was fidgeting and she hated that, she placed a hand on top of head and held it still so that he was now looking at her. Jesse couldn't understand what was wrong with him, all he had to say was that he was going to visit his aunt and that he would be gone a week. That's it nothing more nothing less. But he knew the reason he was so nervous; he was lying to the one person who was his bestest friend and who he happened to be secretly in love with.  
  
Now his head was being held in place by the strength that which Shalimar possessed, he decided he was just going to spit it out. He cleared his throat; "I, um, I'm going to stay with my aunt for a least a week, you know, to be away from some of the stress around here and some of the bad memories." He unknowingly gave a relieved sigh and stared straight at her.  
  
Shalimar heard the alarm bells going off in her head. He may forget that she is feral, and all though she doesn't have Emma's empathy, she would always smell when someone was lying or telling the truth. And right now he was lying, big time. She let go of his head and walked over to her nightstand and pulled out some paper and started to write.  
  
Jesse looked at Shal for a few moments before walking to where she was hunched over her nightstand, writing fast. " What are you doing?" he questioned. Her behavior was a little on the weird side lately. He wondered if it had anything to do with Brennan and what was happening to Emma. Then he mentally slapped himself for having, of all things, a real honest to god blonde moment, if Brennan found out he would tease him of it until the day he died.  
  
He was brought out of her reverie when he heard a drawer slam close and saw Shalimar liking an envelope and then closing it and writing a name on it. She was going to give it to him but then pulled back when he reached for it. "Tell me the truth, are you going to, wherever the hell it is you're going, to find Emma?"  
  
Jesse opened his mouth to refuse but he knew it would be pointless to lie to her. Either he told her the truth or she would make him let her come along. "Yes. I think I found an address as to where she might have gone. I'm not completely sure, but it's the only thing I've got." He saw Shal look him up and down, as if sizing him up and then handed him the envelope. It had 'Emma' written across it in wild cursive handwriting.  
  
He headed to the door but was stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder; he turned around to look at her. Her eyes were filled with hope and sadness. He impulsively hugged her and whispered in her ear; "Go make up with Brennan. He's gonna need a friend, and I don't think Adam is gonna forgive him anytime soon." And then he did another impulsive thing, he kissed her on the corner of her mouth, and if she had moved her head it would have ended full on the lips.  
  
Shalimar didn't know how long she stood in that spot after the door closed, all she knew was that the spot where he had kissed her still burned and she could still feel the strength of his arms around her.  
  
End flashback-  
  
Hours later Shalimar had the last scene replaying in her head and wished that she had turned her head. And after hours of thinking about if, she decided that if she found an opening she was gonna tell Brennan that she would like to put this past them, because..Her face broke out in a smile that if she wore it for more than a few minutes would hurt her face, because she just realized that she was in love with Jesse Kilmartin, has been and always will be, if the gods were willing.  
  
She realized she was just too afraid in the past that she would ruin the best relationship with one of her best male friends she's ever had. But didn't they say that best friends make the best lovers?  
  
^^^^  
  
Okay, how was that? I kinda feel like I'm in a roadblock and everything is coming out all confusing, and listening to Bluegrass doesn't exactly help. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Don't make me hurt you, you know I don't own anything that has to do with the show or the characters.  
  
Note: If the rest of you have visited LLS site, you know by now that it is official and that there are pics that show the new chick and no John Shea or Lauren. So I figured that I might pull out another chapter to console you.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Emma blow a piece of hair out of her face and continued walking down the small dirt drive way that led form the garage to the mail box, she had just finished checking out the mail and was now heading back into the house. She stopped every now and then to shake the dirt out of her flip-flops.  
  
As she walked closer to the house she could hear the squealing from the two children as Livia tried to get them ready for bed. She gave a small smile and opened the screen door, and gave a relived sigh as she felt the cool air of the A/C. It may have been in the high nineties but with the humidity it felt hotter.  
  
Emma walked to the kitchen and pulled out the tea and poured herself a glass and took a gulp and gave a slight grimace. It wasn't sweet enough, but then again nothing was ever sweet enough or spicy enough. She sat back down on the kitchen table and shifted through the mail and tossed it aside when it was nothing but junk and picked up the book that she had been reading.  
  
Her mind turned against her and thoughts of Brennan filled her head. Was he okay? Did he even miss her? Did he think of her? Were he and Shalimar together? She wanted her child to know its father, but not at the cost of being overshadowed by some female that happens to catch his fancy.  
  
She couldn't help but hope that her child had their father's spirit, he had such a love for life and mischief. But she hoped that the baby didn't inherit its father mutation, that's all she needed was to replace furniture from trying to fry things. She gave a mental chuckle when she pictured a little girl of four with her father's hair and her blue eye's running around the house as little blue lighting flew from her fingers.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Livia sigh. "That's it. No more sugar, no more cokes, no more Cookie Crisp, no more Kool Aid and definitely no more cinnamon buns. I know it's the last week of summer vacation but.." she shook her head in exasperation. Emma looked at her with a found smile and noticed a look that came over her face.  
  
"What?" Now she had Emma crouise, as well, Livia was always one for the straight and narrow, growing up she always followed all the rules, well almost all the rules. She watched as she moved to one of the cabinets that were way up high and pull something out. Emma let out a little squeal when she saw that it was chocolate brownie with chocolate frosting and chopped almonds.  
  
^^^^  
  
Adam had told Brennan about Jesse a few hours ago, and every time he thought about that conversation he winced at the tone of Adam's voice. It was harsh and angry, and Brennan started berating himself. He called himself stupid for choosing someone he knew he didn't love and for letting the one he love go. He called himself stupid for not noticing Emma's bizarre behavior earlier.  
  
Right now the punching bag that he had bought a few days ago was getting broken in real good. He was tired and his body ached with tiredness but he refused to stop because if he did then he would just end up back here, right where the punching bag is. Shalimar had a talk with him a few hours ago; she actually sought him out which he found weird.  
  
She told him that she had been blind and that all she could see was her hormones and that it caused her to lose a good friend and that she would like them to be or at least attempt to be friends again.  
  
Brennan shook his head yes and went to the shower. He laid his head on the wall and felt the hot water beat down his back, he hoped he'd got to meet his baby. When he closed his eyes he saw a son with blue eyes and mischievous nature, then he changed the image to that of a little girl and his smile grew.  
  
He finished showering, dried off and dressed. He really wanted Emma here, even if she didn't forgive him, even if she never forgave him, he hoped that she would allow him to be part of their child's life some how.  
  
He suddenly felt the exhaustion he put his body through with his earlier work out and headed to his bed. As sleep claimed him he had a vision of Emma, pregnant and holding her arms out to him, he thought she never looked more beautiful.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope that made some sense. I'm sorry people if it sounds confusing, I feel like I'm going in a circle on this story. Let me know if you don't like it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Jesse goes to New Orleans to find Emma. Shalimar and Brennan try to breach their broken friendship/flirtation.  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been sick. I hate being sick. Oh yeah, I love my reviewers. And this hotel does exist. Oh and I don't remember if Jesse has blue eyes or what, so I've decided that he has, which I'm pretty sure he does.  
  
***  
  
Emma sat in the chair as she watched Livia work out, and for a while envying her for the fact that her knees could bend without touching a fat stomach. She watched as she began the single leg stretch, watched as she pulled the leg in twice and then repeat with the other leg. Livia had turned the sound of the t.v. off and was playing the radio and all you saw was Mari Winsor pointing and her mouth moving.  
  
Emma's mind began to drift when a song she thought she would never hear again began to play and brought with it memories.  
  
Emma remembered when she heard the song it had been a rare day when the Sanctuary was empty save for her and Brennan. Adam had gone off to meet an old colleague and Shal was feeling caged and went out for the night and Jesse went with her to meet his new girlfriend. She remembered sitting on the sofa in the T.V. room and listing to the radio, when a song that she loved came on. It was called "I'll Be" when Brennan came out of his room in nothing but jeans.  
  
No shirt, no shoes and his hair looking like it lost a battle with a brush. She remembered him looking adorable and sexy at the same time and vaguely remembered thinking if that was possible. While she had been listening to the song, she got lost in a daydream, the daydream was about finding someone who could love her when Brennan stood in front of her, his had held out palm up.  
  
She hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and he pulled her into a dancing stance. She placed both hands around his waist until they laid flat on his bare back. She remembered how his flesh seemed to sear her hands as she held onto him as they danced, she remembered how his scent seem to make his head float with his spicy scent that was all him. It was with that simple dance that she realized that she was in love with him.  
  
Looking like he had just rolled out of bed, he had won her heart with a dance. There was no flowery words or jewelry or anything of the sort, it was just him in that moment.  
  
"...ma, are you listening to me?" Livia stopped doing her excerise and looked at her. Emma shook her head and gave an apologetic smile. " I'm sorry what did you say." Livia gave her a look and stood up; " I was asking you if you wanted to get a pizza." This time it was Emma's turn to give her a look. " After you just excerised?" Livia just shrugged her shoulders and went to go shower and then grab the kids.  
  
***  
  
Jesse had been up since eight that morning, and he still didn't have a clue on how to find Emma. HE thought about going around and showing her picture all over town but he figured that it would get back to her and she would freak and leave. He thought going around and hiring a detective and asking them if they could find her for him. He thought about asking around for the girl in the photo by going to the police station and lying and saying that she was a long lost relative or something, but he didn't. Or he could walk all over town for the next week and pray that he would run into her.  
  
He again called himself an idiot for not using the computers at Sanctuary to find out for him, but he had been to busy to remember that and even if he did use them Adam would have been able to find out when he went over the computer logs. No, it was a good thing he didn't use their computers because that would have caused Emma to run like a scared rabbit. He grabbed his napkin and cleaned his hands and then excited TGIF and decided that he would ask around if they have seen her and his cover story? He would pose as a brother looking for his wayward sister. They both had blue eyes and well hair could easily be dyed and he had a few pictures of them together.  
  
" Please let this work" he sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening or even caring.  
  
***  
  
Okay, I feel like I'm going nowhere with this story that it is going in circles and I think I'm gonna take a little bit of time off to see if I could make it come full circle. Hell, I don't know. You tell me if you think its going in a circle or if its going just fine. I mean it, even if you don't like the story I need to know.  
  
Thanks,  
  
VivianeAeryn 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Jesse goes to New Orleans to find Emma  
  
Disclaimer: Everything should I mention that doesn't really belong in New Orleans is made up, you wanna know why? 'Cause I couldn't stand the thought of having to study up on it. I barely studied in school I figured why start now? Oh and Mutant X is not mine but belongs to the people who make it. Except Livia and the kinds, they're mine.  
  
Note: People don't forget to visit Sanctuary X. If you want to write about Brennan and Emma fanfic just go under Electric Empathy. Come on, they need more Brennan and Emma fanfic.  
  
***  
  
After walking around for a few hours Jesse made the decision to go to the police station. And there he know stood staring up at the building wondering for the fifth time if this was a good idea. He kept taping his foot in a rhythm and he continued to stare uncertainly up at the building.  
  
" Excuse me? Do you need help?" an officer had been watching him and he noticed that he looked a little lost. "Kinda." Jesse felt like a deer in the headlights. He quickly cleared his head and throat. " I'm, uh, looking for my sister and I was hoping if you could give me an address where she might be staying."  
  
" Do you have a picture of what she looks like? I may have seen her around." He watched as the young men reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet and gave him a picture of pretty brunette with a shy smile and it had the young man standing next to her smiling.  
  
" That's an old picture. She's died her hair red and she's pregnant now. I don't know how many months." There was one thing Jesse never told Adam and it was that cops made him nervous. Even though he didn't do anything, they made him feel like he was going to do something wrong.  
  
" Pretty girl. I take it the parents didn't take well with her pregnant?" he asked. Shame really. The girl in the picture looked like she couldn't fight to save her life. And she looked old enough to be on he own.  
  
" Uh, no. Parents are dead. The guy who got her pregnant, well from what I understand it was more of a physical relationship and she ended up falling in love with him." Jesse still felt anger at Brennan for his actions. For a guy that lived on the streets and proclaimed to have street smarts, he sure was stupid not to use a rubber.  
  
The cop gave a sympathetic nod. Young people now and days take so much risks. He handed Jesse back the pictures and pointed his head in the direction of the front doors. " Come with me. I'll see what I can do." Jesse gave a relived sigh and he saw the smile that broke out over the older man's face and realized that his relief must have been apparent.  
  
***  
  
" Livia can you help me?" Emma called as she stuck her head out of her bedroom to yell for Livia, who was in her own room. Emma found the house strangely quite now that the kids were off to school. It was a nice change. There was no more yelling and screaming and crying, well for few hours at least. Emma stuck her head back into her room when she heard the muffled 'just a second'.  
  
She went back to her full mirror in the corner of her room. She wanted to wear a dress but it just made her fell fatter than she looked like and everything else she tried on she hated it, so she chose to wear overalls and a light pink tank top. She wondered if she should put her hair up in a pony tail, over the last few months she let it grow out and had it cut to one length. Now it rested gently on the tops of her shoulders.  
  
She decided on the ponytail, it made it easy to see and move around. She was wrapping the ponytailer around her hair when Livia came hopping in on one foot while trying to put on the other shoe. " Emma! We're going to be late to Dr. Zimmer if you don't hurry up! And why don't you have on your shoes?" Livia finished with a mother like stance with her hands on her hips.  
  
It made Emma feel like she was seven all over again and she interrupted another one of her mother's ghost parties. She curled her toes under her feet and looked down only to have her view blocked by her bulging stomach. " I couldn't see my feet. And I can't reach them." She said with a pout.  
  
Livia gave a slight chuckle and pulled out the white sneakers that she had on her bed. "Come on, sit down." Emma sat down on the bed and watched as Livia helped her put on her socks and shoes. As she finished she patted the shoes and rose up and held out her hand. "Come, now it's time to go to the doctors."  
  
Emma waded her way up from the bed and went over to the chair that held her purse. She paused as she saw herself in the mirror. " I think there is more than one in there." She stated as she turned for the door. "Mmm. Yes, so do I. I was just waiting for you to come to the same conclusion." Emma scoffed at Livia.  
  
"You were not!" she watched as Livia stopped at the top of the stairs and then held out her hand as she helped her down the stairs. "Yes I did. You are far more developed than I was when I was pregnant. The only thing that could explain your size is that you are having more than one child."  
  
Emma blew a raspberry in Livia's direction and gave her a glaring look. " Well you could have told me." She pouted again. Livia gave a sly smile and with a mock English accent " That my dear would have not been any fun." She ran for the door as she heard Emma give a cry of disbelief.  
  
***  
  
More to come. Soon I should hope. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Emma visits her doctor and Jesse gets help from a kind cop.  
  
Note: I never noticed that I have 101 reviews, Yay me! I want to say again thanks to all that stayed with my 'writing', and really enjoyed it. And I want to thank you for sticking with it for so long, considering most of my chapters are short. But I figured instead of putting it out all in one shot it gives you something to look forward to.  
  
So shutting up already I have one thing left to say.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Jesse looked around the people that milled in and out of the prescient. There were your everyday people that you always saw on Cops that kept getting busted. Young kids and adults brought in for B&E, a few women that got caught soliciting and some people driving under the influence, your basic run of the mill with the very rare innocent person.  
  
He hated it with a passion. It reminded him of the time his friend said he 'borrowed' a car from a friend and they went to visit his girlfriend and then got pulled over by the cops, they said the car had been reported stolen. By their Pre-Cal teacher. They didn't believe he was innocent until the end when his friend finally confessed. But by that time he had developed a semi phobia of anybody with the law.  
  
So now he found his foot tapping furiously as he waited for the cop that said would help him. It took about every fiber in his being not to fidget more than he was in his chair. His eyes kept flicking around and around again. He felt like being a five-year-old and asking, "are you done yet?"  
  
***  
  
The cop kept stealing secret glances at the young man. He twitched as if he had a grudge against law enforcement. And he had to wonder again if he was really looking for his sister or a girlfriend that ran away from him. But he kept getting a vibe that he was sincere about finding this woman and quite possibly her unborn baby. He looked back at his computer and started his search again. Damn weather and too many users were making it slow.  
  
***  
  
Jesse was losing his patience and was about to ask if he had found this Livia person when his cell rang. Which made him jump in his seat and his eyes widen into comical saucers as if he didn't realize that he had a cell with him.  
  
He quickly reached into his pocket and fished out his phone and quickly pressed the send button. "Have you found her yet?" Came Shalimar's voice before he could say 'hello'. He gave a small fond smile before answering.  
  
"I've only been here a short while. I'll call you when I think I've found something." He heard her give a frustrated sigh and said "Fine" In a grudging voice. He couldn't help but give a laugh at that and he felt some of the tension leave his body.  
  
"So how are things back home?" He had to ask that question. If he was gonna bring Emma back and she was pregnant she was going to need a supportive environment not one filled with blame and hate.  
  
He heard Shal give a big sigh. "I'm slowly mending a few holes in the broken fence. It's taking a lot more time than I thought it would. I'm having a really really hard time trying to convince Adam to loosen up the grudge a little." He leaned his head back against the wall his chair was on.  
  
"And how's that working out for you?" She gave a snort. "Peachy. Brennan's doing everything he can think of to get Adam's forgiveness and he still treating him like a red headed stepchild."  
  
Jesse made a 'hmmm' sound and heard Shal do the same in agreement. "That's, uh, kind of the reason I'm calling. I was kinda hoping that you would have something so I could tell them what you're doing."  
  
He was shaking his head before he gave his answer. "No." He heard Shalimar try to interrupt. "No. I don't want you tell them anything. If they find out what I'm trying to do and they get their hopes up and she decides not to come even if I talk to her, I don't want Adam blaming him anymore than he already does."  
  
There was complete silence on the other end when he finished. He waited a few seconds. "Shal?" She gave another sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I get it." Then he suddenly remembered where he was and looked up and saw that the cop was staring at him and then he mouthed the words 'I found her.'  
  
His head snapped back up and he quickly told Shalimar that he had to go and hung up on her sputtering of wanting to now what was going on. "You found her?" he said excitedly as he pushed his phone back into his pocket.  
  
The cop had heard everything and the phone call only made his theory solid. He was really looking for his sister in hopes of bringing her home. He wrote down the address and telephone number and gave it Jesse.  
  
Jesse grabbed the paper and quickly stood up and yelled thank you over his shoulder as he left the building and on his way to the address on the paper.  
  
***  
  
Well, there you go. Hope you like it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I'm not putting one because I never write what I say.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Livia and the kids and anybody else that doesn't belong to Tribune and other people who I can't remember.  
  
Note: And please excuse any spelling mistakes. We had upgraded our computer or something like that and it came back without Microsoft Word (word doc.) which means no Spell Check, So I'm doing this by hand with dictionary. I hate dictionaries, so many words that start to jumble up.  
  
And I'm sorry about the delay. And I'm writting another B/E fic but I'm not posting that one until I finish it, so except it in about five years. ;- P  
  
*** Emma and Livia sat in the doctors waiting room, Emma reading a book that she had bought a few weeks ago and Livia was tapping her foot in annoyance. She wasn't annoyed with the doc but the waiting, she hated waiting.  
  
"Would you stop?" Emma said in a exsaperated voice and layed a hand down on Livia's knee. " I can feel you annoyance and its making me annoyed."  
  
Livia looked up, confused look on her face. "You can feel? How can you feel annoyance?" She looked over to her cousin. Emma quickly looked back into her book when she realized her slip and luckily for her the doctor called her name.  
  
Emma braced herself and heaved up from the chair and followed the doc and could feel the confusing emtions emminating form Livia.  
  
"Hi Emma. How're you feeling?" Dr. Zimmer ask as he settled her down. She looked up and gave him a smile that reached her eyes. "I'm fine, but they're active."  
  
He looked up startled. "They? Did you get an impression of a they?" He asked quitely. She nodded her head.  
  
" We think Emma's gonna have twins." Livia said from the back. Dr. Zimmer looked at Emma's stomach and nodded his head in agreement. " You do seem to big for someone carrying just one." He took out the clear gel that she had come to know and laid back as he lifted her shirt and spread it over her stomach and turned on the machine.  
  
***  
  
Jesse rented a car and drove around for what felt like hours but was only twenty mintues and he was already lost. 'I should have stayed on foot. NO chance of getting lost then.' He thought tiredly. How was it that he had walked nearly all over the French Quater and didn't feel the least bit tired but when he drove around for ten minute he felt like he was ready to sleep for a week?  
  
Finally after the last wrong turn he tried his best and headed back to his hotel. He'd take a cab, no matter the cost. He looked around and steard the car around making sure not to run down any body who happened to cross the streets.  
  
After fifteen mintues he gave up and stopped at a Cafe Du Monde and decided that caffine was just what he needed.  
  
***  
  
Livia helped Emma from the car as they parked in front of their favorite place. Emma watched as Livia reached across the passenger seat and grabbed both of thier purses and felt a stab of envy that Livia could do that and she couldn't even see her feet.  
  
Livia stood next to Emma and linked her arm through Emma's and headed into the cafe. "Do you really think that you're going to have twins?" Livia questioned when they grabbed the table near the window they always sat in.  
  
Emma gave a sigh and put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "I don't know. Either the doctor gave me the conception date or I am having twins and their hearts are in sync and that the body we see is hiding the other body." She balled her fist up and rubbed her eye. "Either way I wish I knew for certain."  
  
And she really did. The sonagram showed on child and one heart beat but she felt two heart beats and she felt two lifes in her. It was giving her a headache. Her thoughts were interrupted when Livia set her decaf coffee in front of her. " I can't wait till I can go back to caffinated drinks." She said with a sigh as she took a sip.  
  
***  
  
Jesse had gone to the restroom first before he decided to start on his coffee. While he was in there he couldn't help the helpless feeling that came over him. What if he never found Emma or the baby? He missed her, he missed the sister that she had become to him. And he knew Shal missed her, she had never had a someone she thought of as family without some mesure of pain. And she was like the daughter that Adam never had but somehow aquired when she was on the run from the GSA.  
  
He washed his hand and splashed water on his face, he went to reach for towles only to realize that they were the hot air dryers. He gave an aggrivated sound and went into one of the stalls and grabbed a bunch of T.P. and dried his face and hands. Only to spend the next minute picking off pieces that decided he was a good place to stay.  
  
After making sure that there wasn't any on his hands, face or shoes he made his way back into the Cafe only to come up short.  
  
There sitting in a table by the window was someone who look excatly like Emma or it was her. He then heard her laugh at something that the girl next to her said and with a start realized that it was the girl in the picture that he had.  
  
"Emma?" He found his voice to be unually loud in the nearly deserted cafe. He watched as her back stiffened and she slowly turned around in her seat, blue eyes impossibly wider than they already were.  
  
***  
  
Emma had been listing to one of Livia's tales from when she was growing up when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Livia stopped mid sentence and Emma felt her eyes grow big and she felt herself stiffen as she turned around to look at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Jesse?" She said slowly standing up from the table, her body getting ready to run should the others be here as well. Not that she could get anywhere she thought half in annoyance and half in fondness of her baby or babies.  
  
He took a step forward and Emma quickly decided to scan for the other. "They're not here. The others." He had guessed what she was doing when her eyes seemed to go vacant.  
  
She gave him a small smile. " What are you doing here?" she asked as he pulled up his chair, which happened to be right next to them, and sat near her. He then impulsively reached arcoss and gave her a hug.  
  
And they talked about everything from the moment she left until a few mintues before meeting again, they talked for an hour. He telling his side, she telling her's for nearly an hour and would have continued but Livia had to pick up her kids. And they invited him to the house as he followed in his rental.  
  
***  
  
Back at Sanctuary  
  
For the first time in months Brennan was able to breath easier. He had Shalimar had come to an uneasy agreement and were now talking to each other without the feeling that Shal was gonna kill him and Adam was actually anwsering his questions with descriptions. They were not singled answered anymore.  
  
The only thing that blocked out the sunshine was the absence of Emma. He wasn't that worried about Jesse, unlike Adam he believed that Jesse could take care of himself even if Brennan didn't always show it. After all Jesse was the brother he never had and he didn't want to lose what family he gianed in such a short time.  
  
But he missed Emma more than he thought possible. He knew he was falling in love with her, hence his out of the blue attraction to Shalimar. He had a stedy girlfriend before and it ended badly. She had crushed his heart and now he himself had crushed his own heart and that of a girl he loved.  
  
It was after Caleb when he realized that he loved her. And it had scared the hell out of him. He had gotten used to being on his own and then he meet this girl with baby blue eyes and a dolls face and a soft voice and he was under far faster than he would have liked.  
  
He gave a sigh and threw on a shirt and slipped his feet into his flip flops and made his way down to the kitchen for something to drink. Truth was he didn't realize what he was doing until reality hit like a mac truck as he stood in his new room and a brand new ring on his finger with a muddled recollection of how it got there.  
  
And she was standing next to him, the same amazed look on her face that must be on her own. She had tried to apologize to him when they were checking out her room about the trouble she had got him in. He had brushed it off, saying it was nothing and that he was glad to help her out.  
  
It was only a three months later that he and Emma began their 'realtionship'. Sometimes he regretted. Sometimes because he hurt her and he had used her. But not the other times because if she came back an allowed him to in some way a part of her life, he was going to be a father. He didn't care is she allowed him to be known as the baby's uncle, he wanted to be part of their lifes.  
  
He opened the fridge and as many times before he came face to face with a container of Emma's raseberry tea that she loved drinking. No body had touched it since she left. He remebered kissing her and tasting the lingering tast of the tea. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed a glass and was drinking down an entire glass in a few big gulps.  
  
He hoped that Emma came home soon. And Jesse, Shal was being snippy and Jesse was the only one who seemed to keep her in control. He wiped the his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a loud burp before placing the glass in the sink.  
  
***  
  
Shalimar had been in her room all day waiting for a call from Jesse. She really needed to talk to him. She wanted to know if the kiss, well almost kiss, that they shared was the begining of something more was just a fluke. And she really missed him. She had only talked to him a few times on his cell and to her it wasn't enough and it made her snippy. But only at the little things like, someone not doing the dishes or not picking up after themselves.  
  
She got up from her bed and put on her tiger striped silk robe that was a gift from Jess and reached for the door but as an after thought she reached for her cell and carried it with her on her way to Emma's room. Jesse had done an excellent job of cleaning it and getting it to its almost orginal state.  
  
She reached out a hand to touch the budda that she had in her room when she jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Jesse?" She asked hopefully. "Who else?" and she gave a small laugh.  
  
"Did you find anything? Her?" she asked hesitently. " I found her, Shal." She felt her breath leave in one long exhale. "Can I..." He cut her off. "You can tell the others that I found her but not where and tell them I don't know if I'll be able to convince her to come back."  
  
The only thing that she could get out was a disbelieving "Oh My God!" in a whisper. "Yeah, I know. Listen I gotta go, I call you later. Bye." He had hung up before she could tell him bye.  
  
On her way back to her room she ran into Brennan. She must have looked like she was in shock because he had asked her if she was okay. The only thing she could get out was "Jesse found her." She watched as his jaw dropped open and he stood still like a statue.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope you liked that. And again I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I miss my spell check. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I'm not putting one because I never write what I say.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Livia and the kids and anybody else that doesn't belong to Tribune and other people who I can't remember.  
  
Note: Okay I got my Microsoft Word back and I did Spell check and grammar check and I must say I am a horrible writer, all those mistakes. Makes me ever so glad that most of you don't hold that against me.  
  
And I know that this isn't a whole lot but...  
  
***  
  
He stared at Shal and tired to form coherent sentences and all that kept going through his head was the echo of Shalimar's voice saying 'found'. He was afraid to believe it, after so many months Emma was found.  
  
Without realizing it his feet were moving him to his room and try as he might he couldn't bring himself to look at Shalimar as she called his name. But his feet kept staggering him to his room, his mind at one moment numb and quite and then the next loud and buzzing.  
  
He with wobbly legs he sat down on his unmade bed and looked at a picture that he had on his nightstand. It was taken the day after they had joined Adam. She stood next to him, her arm around his waist and his arm around his shoulders and a happy but tentative smile on her face and even though her face was facing forward her eyes was turned up towards him and he stared into the camera.  
  
He had stolen it from Emma's room after Jesse had finishing cleaning it. 'Christ, I don't know what to do or how to think or how to feel.' He thought roughly as he rubbed his hands across his face and lied back on the bed.  
  
If Jesse somehow managed to persuade her to move back to Sanctuary, he didn't know what he is going to do or what he is going to say. He reached behind him and grabbed the twisted comforter and pulled it over him as he turned on his side and closed his eyes in hopes of for once getting a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"She shouldn't have killed her." Emma said with a shake of her head as she reached for the Necco wafers in Jesse's hand.  
  
"Why not?" asked Livia and Jesse at the same time. She shrugged her shoulders and rested her hand on her stomach and laced her fingers. "I'm a romantic at heart. I just love the thought Claudia and Louis living out the rest of eternity together. Have you read any of the other books?"  
  
She looked at Jess and he looked at her with a confused smile, Livia on the other hand said that she never really had the time but maybe she'll get them on audiotapes to listen to in the car.  
  
"You should. I love the book Queen of the Damned, but the movie...well it could have been better." She said the last part with a pout and Jesse felt the vestiges of panic when he thought he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why what was wrong with the movie?" Livia asked as she picked out the kernels of corn from the popped corn and threw them into the coaster that was supposed to be holding drinks.  
  
"Nothing, if you've never read the books. They didn't even let her write the script for the movie, they said they didn't want her to. The movie was just a gloss over of the book and..."  
  
"And now we are going to drop the subject and talk about something else." Livia said as she grabbed the remote and turned off the credits for the end of Interview with a Vampire.  
  
"God, he was hot in that movie." Livia said absently. And she caught Emma's agreeing nod. "He's still hot.'' She said as Livia passed her and Jesse to go check on her kids.  
  
* * *  
  
Emma settled Jess in the kitchen as she poured the hot water from the kettle onto the tea bag in the teacup. She somehow managed to set her self down on the stool that belonged to the island table.  
  
She took a sip and fought the need to add more sugar; depending on your point of view it was either an up side or a downside of the pregnancy. She either wanted things extremely sweet or spicy.  
  
"So go ahead and ask me." She said she set her cup down on the place mat.  
  
Jesse took a long sip of his tea and did add the extra sugar as he gave his best innocent look, fully knowing that she could fell his emotions on his acting.  
  
"What do I have to ask you?" And he looked out the window so that he didn't have to look into her big blue eyes.  
  
She waited a few seconds and when she didn't get an answer she called his name. He breathed in deeply and let it out in sigh.  
  
"Will you please come back home with me? We all miss you and we're going crazing not having you there." He said in a rush and watched as she looked into tea. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I'm not putting one because I never write what I say.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Livia and the kids and anybody else that doesn't belong to Tribune and other people who I can't remember.  
  
Note: I want to thank those that have stuck with this story, even thought the characters don't follow the cannon, and that you don't hold my mediocre writing against me. That and I don't update as much as you would like me to**  
  
Emma continued to look at her tea. Her mind was torn, she wanted to go back to the place she had come to know as her home, but another part realized that if she did go back then that meant that she had to do a bunch of other stuff that she didn't feel like doing.  
  
Like talking to Brennan and trying to explain herself to Shal and apologizing to Adam. She felt that she didn't have to do any of that with Jess. Jesse was her brother, oh maybe not in the gene sense but he was in the spiritual sense.  
  
Jesse understood, sorta from the male's view, but he knew what it was like to watch the one you love happily declare that she was going to date some guy that you thought of as a brother.  
  
She gave a sigh and shook her head as she drained the remainder of her cup. "I don't know Jess. I mean I'm making a new life for me here, I know that it isn't much at the moment but it's a starting point."  
  
"I know Emma. But please, we need you. You're part of the team and you're the little sister that I never had." He finished with a small whine to his voice.  
  
She gave a slight smile and changed the subject. "So do you think might be more with you and Shal?" This time her smile was sly.  
  
Jesse gave a faint blush before clearing his throat. "I don't know. I didn't exactly give her any warning that I was leaving and we didn't talk about being a couple."  
  
She looked up, clear blue eyes pinning him with her gaze. "I'm sensing a but."  
  
"Right before I left, I kissed her." He looked down as he felt her stare intensify. Finally she gave a frustrated sigh. "AND..." she said as she waved her hand in a gesture to continue.  
  
"And I closed the door behind me as she stood looking at me go." He said his patience growing thin. Emma sensing this backed off.  
  
They sat for a few minutes in silence not doing anything but sitting there. Emma running her index finger over her thumb nail while Jesse looked at a burn scar on his hand he got as a youth.  
  
"If..." She started but then closed her mouth. She wanted to word her next few words carefully. She didn't want to give Jesse any false hope. "If I decide to go back, things are gonna have to change."  
  
Jesse nodded his head swiftly. "I know. With the bambino and all. And..."  
  
She held up a hand to stop him. "I want to talk to the others on the phone first. To get them to understand and to get rid of any awkwardness that can be lessened."  
  
"Okay." It was all he said as Emma started making a list for tomorrow and who she was going to call first and what she was gonna say. And what she is going to say to Livia.  
  
**Another writer's note: Again I'm sorry that it's not longer and that I don't update enough (head desks self)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: I'm not putting one because I never write what I say.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Livia and the kids and anybody else that doesn't belong to Tribune and other people who I can't remember.  
  
Note: I am very grateful to all of those who have stayed with my story, even though I did not update as much as you wished me to. But the reviews that you sent to me mean very much.  
  
Oh, and Iris Moon...You're right. I went and re-read some of my last chapters and they do seem to be lacking in descriptions. Which made me laugh since I always excelled in that department.  
  
Yes, I'm stroking my own ego. 'g'. And deflating it. Hmm.  
  
And I have at least one more chapter to go before I finish this story.  
  
Oh and I have a question. I know I've probably driven you nuts with the ' it might be twins it might not be' thing. And I know that I said in one of my chapter that she felt two heartbeats but ....now I'm fucking up my story by asking this. I couldn't make up my mind and some way it worked it's way into my story. So my question is if you decided to review give me an answer as to witch one you would like.  
  
You may throw things at me and say mean things.**

* * *

Emma stared at the list of names that she had on the note pad. She had them in number of importance as to who she was gonna call first. She debated for sometime between Adam and Brennan.  
  
She ran a hand down the lilac colored stationary as she used a fingernail to trace the name she had as number one.  
  
B-R-E-N-N-A-N  
  
A name that caused so many emotions that were lately more often than not, angry emotions. She put a hand down to her stomach and rubbed small circles on it. And happy emotions.  
  
She gave a frustrated sigh as she tapped the pen on her knee. She really did need to talk to him...but she couldn't help the feeling of wanting to run and keep running until she was as far as she could get from him.  
  
She entertained the idea of not calling and just up and leaving again. 'I mean, sometimes kids are better off without a father.' She thought. But she was thinking of the kids she knew growing up whose parents ignored them or treated them indifferently because they felt they got saddled with them.  
  
She didn't want Brennan to feel that way and she definitely didn't want her kids to ever feel that from their father. Ever.  
  
But, she gave a sigh as she reached over to pick up the phone; she was never going to know if she didn't talk to him to find out. No sense in depriving her kids of someone who might actually want him or her as much as she wants them.

* * *

The dial tone rang out loud in his silent room as he looked at the phone in his hand.  
  
Slowly he brain began catching up again, thawing from the shock of having Emma call him, he clicked the off button and put the metallic blue phone back on its charger.  
  
She wanted to talk things over, she also wanted to meet him, to be able to feel his emotions so that she would know wither or not he was lying about whatever the hell he planed on saying to her.  
  
He never got a chance to ask her questions. Like '_where the hell have you been_?' '_Are you okay_?' ' _Is the child okay?_' and the list went on.  
  
When he answered the phone he expected to hear from Shalimar or Jesse and if by some small miracle Adam, but he didn't except Emma.  
  
He had no sooner gotten his name out than she started up her end of the one sided conversation. Her tone had been all business like and rushed, as if she had better things to do than talk to him.  
  
And she supposed she did. After all he didn't except her to just put her life on hold after what he accidentally did to her. Yes, it was an accident that this had happened. Not the sex part but the baby part.  
  
He found himself wishing that he had paid attention to all those sex ed classes that the school used to embarrass you by making you show up for them in coed classes. And that he followed the rules they gave out if you planned on having sex.  
  
He sat down in the chair in the computer area when he realized that he had walked from his room to here. He look away in space for a few seconds before pushing a keyboard out of the way and then banging his head repeatedly on the cleared area.  
  
He didn't know why he thought he could forget that one rule when he was Emma. And as he continued to beat his head the rule kept repeating it self.  
  
_"Always wear a condom when having sex. Nothing like ruining or upsetting your life like a child or an STD."  
_

* * *

Shal walked quietly into Sanctuary not sure if Brennan was still a sleep or not. She excepted him to be in his room snoring quietly and the such. She however did not expect this.  
  
Him banging his head repeatedly on the computer table as he cursed.  
  
She stopped in her tracks to her room and looked at him. She thought about going to him and seeing if he need to talk but she didn't want him to ruin her good mood.  
  
She shrugged her shoulder when a little voice in her head called her selfish. And she answered back _'so what? He owes me big and he knows it.'  
_  
Because she didn't think that she could afford to give herself another good mood by going back out. She had acquired this good mood by spend $150 dollars on shoes that were on sale and then she went ahead and splurged on buying a new leather coat that was on sale for $235 dollars.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders again as she threw the bags on the bed and decided to model the new jacket in he mirror.  
  
She ran her hands up and down that black leather and over the silver buttons that were hidden on the inside. It looked on of those old 40's trench coats except in leather and she pulled the belt together and looked in the mirror.  
  
She took the coat off and hung it up before briefly wondering if she could rangle Adams credit card from him is she promised to stop Brennan from hurting himself.  
  
She jerked her head up as she was placing shoe box number four in her closet and realized that she really was having a selfish day today. 


End file.
